The need for a gauge for testing the tension on an elongated flexible element, such as the reach of a belt, is well known, particularly in the automobile industry. Many gauges have been developed to meet the foregoing need, including those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,996,914 and 4,186,598, both of which are assigned to the same assignee as the present invention.
Although these prior gauges have worked well with the vehicle engines existing at the time of their development, they have not proved entirely satisfactory for many of the more recent engine designs. In particular, the recent emphasis on fuel economy has led to the design of a number of new automobiles which are smaller in size than their predecessors and have smaller engines. The smaller engines are frequently mounted in a small engine compartment in such a manner that the fan belt is only partially exposed and is not readily accessible. Further, many manufacturers are now utilizing a type of belt for these smaller engines which is commonly known as a "Poly-V" belt, and an accurate adjustment of belt tension is even more critical for a Poly-V belt than for traditional belts.
The prior art gauges have proved unsatisfactory for use with the new smaller engines primarily because their size and shape frequently precludes insertion of the gauge into the limited space available in the region of the fan belt. Even in cases where such gauges can be used, it is frequently awkward to guide the gauge into the proper position and connect it to the belt, and in some cases the indicator which displays the tension on the element is not readily visible to the operator of the gauge once the gauge is attached to the belt.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a tension gauge for measuring and indicating the tension on an elongated flexible element, such as the fan belt of an automotive vehicle, particularly in applications where access to the element is limited.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a tension gauge, as aforesaid, which is sufficiently sturdy in structure to withstand rugged treatment and requires little or no maintenance.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a tension gauge, as aforesaid, which is easily operated with one hand and directly gives accurate readings of the tension on the element in pounds of force.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a tension gauge, as aforesaid, which is arranged to compensate automatically for variations in the thickness of the element being tested.